The Bunkest/Episodes/Season 1: Boredom Strikes Back
"Boredom Strikes Back" is the fifth episode of the first season of The Bunkest. Synopsis Moon Snail accidentally misplaces his computer with a Bored-o-Tron 4000, causing everyone in the Bunkest to become bored. They choose to perform boring tasks rather than keep the show afloat. Someone must shut off this machine before the Bunkest falls apart! Transcript (Pan in on Moon Snail's Grotto, where Moon Snail is looking at his desk.) Moon Snail: Hrrm... Flametail: What's the matter? Moon Snail: I have no idea where I put my computer. Suppose somebody stole it? Flametail: Nah! One of us would've noticed! Moon Snail: Maybe one of the other people in the Bunkest "borrowed" it? Flametail: (Shrugs) Moon Snail: Well, I'm finding it, no matter what! (meanwhile in another part of the Bunkest, Phineas and Ferb are going through old inventions, and they see a computer tower-like device labeled "Bored-O-Tron 4000" on it.) Phineas: Hey Ferb, when did we make a "Bored-O-Tron 4000?" Is this ours? Ferb: (shrugs) Phineas: Ah well, let's make sure it stays exactly where it is, who knows what that could do to the whole place. (All of a sudden, something topples over and crashes into the boys, making Phineas throw the machine into the air as another device from the pile activates and pulls it out of the room) Phineas: ...Well that's not good. Ow. (The flying device with the Bored-O-Tron 4000 in tow flies throughout the Bunkest, crashing into walls and others. Moon Snail and Flametail walk out of their room as this is happening nearby.) Moon Snail: What's all the ruckus? Is someone destroying my computer?!? (The flying device crashes into Flametail, dropping the Bored-O-Tron into his hands) Moon Snail: Woah Flametail are you okay- IS THAT MY COMPUTER??? (quickly he takes it out of Flametail's arms as Flametail falls to the ground) Flametail: Thanks bud. Moon Snail: No prob. Now let's go do what we were gonna do! (Meanwhile, again) Moch: Finally with everyone's computers I can accomplish my life dream....which is to have a bunch of stolen computers! Haha! (Madi bursts in) Madi: Moch, boredomness is about to ensue! Moch: I DIDN'T STEAL A BUNCH OF COMPUTERS! Madi: What? Moch: What? Madi: ... Moch: ... Moch: Sooooo what about boredomness? Madi: ...SO I was...messing around in Phineas and Ferb's storage room and I accidentally pushed over a tower of stuff while making out with him and it crashed into the boys who just happened to be in the room! But not only that, the Bored-O-Tron 4000 flew out of the room and now I fear we may soon be turned into boring zombies again! Moch: That was a lot of unnecessary details... Madi: I don't care, we have to find the device before it falls into the wrong hands. Moch: Okay uh, hold on onnnnne second. (quickly shoves all the computers into her closet) Okay let's go. (Madi and Moch start looking around for the device while Moon Snail is starting it up) Moon Snail: Oh boy I can't wait to play my video games! Ugh, what's this "Are you sure you want to start the Bored-O-Tron 4000?" Flametail: Sounds like a Terms of Service thing. Moon Snail: Blegh, I'll just say yes and go already! (Moon Snail clicks "Yes" and the whole Bunkest is zapped....) BOREDOM-NESS HAS ENSUED IN THE BUNKEST Moon Snail: ...Eh, I don't really wanna play any of my video games. I'd rather... guh... mop the floors. Flametail: Y'know, I'd agree. I'd rather not play or watch anything. Crazy Dave: I feel like being normal for once. (Madi and Moch stop running after being zapped) Moch: You know, I don't actually wanna do...what were we doing anyway? Madi: Huh? I don't know. I'm gonna stare at a wall. Moch: Cool. Count me in. (Cut to Ivy, who was watching TV as she and he roommates were zapped.) Ivy: Wanna finish a puzzle. Manic: Sure, I don't wanna do what we regularly do. Pinto and Whopper: Same. Pixel: Bored, bored, bored, bored, BORED! (Pixel slams their head against the wall.) (Cut back to: Madi and Moch, staring at a wall.) Ace: (Walks out of dining room while eating two slices of bread with nothing between them) That sounds good. I'll do that too. (Eventually, the entire gang is staring at this one particular wall) Moon Snail: This is the life. Narrator: I guess I will, too. (The Narrator stares at the wall as well.) Jasmine: This is way better than running The Bunkest. Moon Snail: Indeed. Madi: (snaps) Guys, this is boring! Pixel: I second that! Ivy: I know! Flametail: Y'know, that's just, like, your opinion, man. Madi: I gotta find out where that Bored-O-Tron 4000 is! I don't want this show cancelled! Ivy: I'm with you, Madi! Come on, guys! Manic: Fine. Pinto: Way better than playing with my toys. Whopper: And telling tall-tales. (Madi, Ivy, Manic, Pinto and Whopper look around the Bunkest) Madi: Is it in Jasmine's room? (Enters) Hmm... Not in here. (Looks into the fortification room, where she FORTIFIES but fail to find the Bored-O-Tron 4000) Nope. (Madi then proceeds into the next few rooms, still not finding anything) Madi: This is ridiculous! How will I ever find that stupid thing when there are so many rooms!? Moch: What is she doing? Moon Snail: Beats me. Dunno why she isn't doing this, though. (Madi, Ivy and the others goes into Moon Snail's room and finds the Bored-O-Tron 4000) Madi: My god, I found it! Now... Let's just... (Attempts to shut down the device, but fails) Huh. Looks like I can't deactivate it... Ah well, I'll just... (Madi grabs a Pokéball and attemps to send out a Pokémon to battle the Bored-O-Tron 4000, but it blasts away the hammer using sheer boredom.) Madi: What the-!? (The moniter suddenly displays an ASCII face.) Bored-O-Tron 4000 (Via text): You fool! You think you can stop me so easily!? Madi: What exactly do you mean? Bored-O-Tron 4000: I wasn't designed to be easy to shut down. Madi: Y'know what? Screw this. I have another idea! (Madi attempts to leave, but the doors shut) Bored-O-Tron 4000: Nice try. Only one of us will survive this. (Suddenly, the Bored-O-Tron 4000 forms two large fists and weapons using pure boredom force.) Madi: Oh yeah? (Madi sends out Waldo) Madi: I ain't fighting alone! Waldo: Maldo, Maldo! (Waldo and the Bored-O-Tron 4000 are fighting like demons) Bored-O-Tron 4000: You fight well, but not well enough to stop the boredom-ness! Madi: Don't push your luck! Bored-O-Tron 4000: Allow me to tell you a secret! Madi... I... Am your father...'s accountant! Did that do it!? Did that officially BLOW YOUR MIND!? (Waldo manages to get a critical hit on Bored-O-Tron 4000) Bored-O-Tron 4000: Ow! You caught me while I was distracted. But that isn't enough! You will never live through this! No matt- (Bored-O-Tron 4000 looks and sees that Waldo struck its core.) Bored-O-Tron 4000: Ah, crap. (The Bored-O-Tron 4000 explodes, sending robotic parts everywhere) BOREDOM-NESS HAS ENDED IN THE BUNKEST Moon Snail: *Shakes* Wait, what the heck!? Why are we all staring at a wall!? Jasmine: I don't know. Ace: We could've done a lot more productive stuff in our time. Flametail: Yeah, like run the show! *Eyes dilate* Wait! We aren't running the show right now! We might get cancelled! Ivy: Oh no! Pixel: Oh god oh fuck Ace and Jasmine (Simultaneously): Oh shit! (Runs to the main room and starts the show up again) Ace: Phew... Moch: Oh, nice. Anyway, I suppose this is the point we sing that thing? Moon Snail: What the heck! (The cast starts singing "It's Gonna Be Fine") Epilogue (Moon Snail and Flametail are entering the grotto again. They seem winded.) Moon Snail: Aah... Nice to be back after staring at that wall for hours! Flametail: Seriously, what was wrong with us? Moon Snail: Ah, no worries! It wasn't us. That Bored-O-Tron 4000 took control for the most part. Aaaanyways, I say we should play some Terraria! Waddya say? Flametail: You bet! Moon Snail: Awesome! So let's... Wait... MY COMPUTER IS STILL GONE!!! Flametail: Actually, I think I know where it is... (Cut to Moch's room. A knocking sound can be heard at the door. She opens the door.) Moch: Hello there! Wanna see my huge collection of... (Sees Moon Snail and Flametail holding a baseball bat and a net respectively.) ...stolen... computers? Ooooh nooooo... Next Episode Preview Madi: Oh my, Ivy's engaged! Wanna see how this happened? Tune in for our next adventure, "Ivy's Engaged"! Category:The Bunkest Category:Random Works! Category:Moon Snail Category:The Bunkest Episodes Category:The Bunkest Season 1 Category:Boredom Category:Some other 7th thing.